Short range wireless technologies are being introduced to the market at a rapid pace. Such technologies are being implemented in devices to access packet data networks, to monitor assets, to communicate with alarm systems, or for use in other applications. Cellular phone manufacturers have implemented these technologies to carry voice wirelessly to headsets, to stream music from MP3 players to car stereos, or even to monitor a person's health condition for display in an application running at the cell phone user interface.
Many of these manufacturers are allowing third party developers to “develop” applications to interface to accessories through these short range wireless technologies; however many applications are designed to route the information to an end user or to servers in the Internet. While these applications are being developed to satisfy the cellular market, they do not provide a solution where users require communication outside the cellular coverage area. On the other hand, satellite communication networks can provide connectivity when outside a cellular grid. Therefore, there is a need for a satellite communication system that provides cost effective service for transmitting, processing and collecting data for end users.